justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches
Bugs and glitches are problems with the games programming that result in errors, crashes, omissions and/or unexpected behavior. Most cause problems during play, some can be used to exploit and gain an advantage in the game, or to just have some fun. See also: Bugs and glitches disambiguation. All glitches should be marked with the game platform tags: , , , or . Just Cause 3 already has four patches ("v1.01", "v1.02" and two more unnamed patches), but not everything is fixed yet. See the patches sections at the Just Cause 3 article for more info about the patches and what they fix. Keep in mind that not everyone will necessarily encounter each of these. Mouse/camera sensitivity Mouse/camera sensitivity slider in game settings seems to only effect the Y axis. The horizontal camera control speed is always the default. There's no known fix at this time, so to avoid inconveniencing yourself, it's advised to keep it at or near default, which is at maximum. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Loading time, framerate issues, game freeze The console versions of the game have been reported to experience performance issues. If the game freezes, turn the game off and on again. Patch 1.02 and the fourth patch are both said to improve this. Motion blur on/off Even if the motion blur is set to "off", the edges of the screen become blurry while grappling. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Exiting a car will teleport Rico about 1 km straight up If a car door is partially obstructed while exiting the car, Rico will get teleported about 1 km straight up. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Custom controls vs. default controls In some missions and on the lower edges of some loading screens, the game tells the player what button to press to do something, like at the end of the mission Time For An Upgrade asks the player to open the in-game menu and look at the map. If the player has customized the controls and not restarted the game, then the game will still tell the player to use the default button, but really the custom one will already function. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. No Crossfire/SLI support This isn't really a glitch, it's just the way the game is made, but it's useful info for anyone with a multi-GPU PC. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Minor map errors The patch (v1.01) is reported to have fixed a lot of these, but there's still a few minor problems. *There's a small patch of non-solid stone floor near the stairs of the southern bastion at Albeto Pero. *There's a ruined town very close to the southern tip of Umbra, which has at least one building that floats about 1.5 meters off the ground and a couple of piles of gravel that also float. *The most northern island of Massos has 4 tunnels. Most (if not all) other tunnels of that size (of which there are multiple in Insula Dracon) cause vehicle engine noise to be echoed in a specific way. Those 4 tunnels do not have any echo. *Go to the Citate Di Ravello police station and find the weapons cabinet near one of the northern gates. There's a floating non-solid sign near it that says "Periculo! Personal non autorisate interdicto". Some of these were reported before the fourth patch came out, so they need confirmation after the patch is installed. Not completely OK to minimize This isn't really much of a glitch, since many games will completely crash when the user tries to minimize the game, but if JC3 is forced to minimize (by Ctrl+Alt+Delete for example) then this can cause the game to switch from full screen to windowed mode and off-set the mouse pointer a little in the game menu screen. Even if at times it does maximize correctly, the game seems to take a major performance hit. It's therefore advised to turn the game off and on instead of minimizing. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Impossible to get accurate co-ordinates The console versions of the game have a large "+" on the game map, but the PC version lacks that. The only way to see accurate co-ordinates for something is to go there and then switch to the map. By default, the co-ordinates (shown on the lower edge of the map) refer to Ricos current location. Moving the map will off-set the co-ordinates. Direct3D Error Code:38 Wingsuiting, or driving/flying too fast can cause the game to crash. The screen suddenly goes black and a windows (W7) error message pops up. "Direct3D Error A fatal error occurred in the graphics driver. Code:38 Result: 'Device Removed, Reason: DXGI_ERROR-DEVICE_HUNG: Graphics device stopped responding. There might be an infinite loop in a GPU program.' Just Cause 3 will now exit. Any unsaved data will be lost." It's advised to update the video card driver. If that doesn't help, there's no known fix. It may also be caused by using an older version of Windows 7. Clipped Wingsuit This can happen after at least 48 hours of continuous gameplay (the console with the game left on over night). The Wingsuit can be rendered impossible to gain altitude in, as if Rico had suddenly put on a few hundred pounds. Solution: Turn the game off and on again. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Mini trains When traveling extremely quickly along train tracks (around 300+ km/h), Trains may spawn with only one or two cars. Sometimes the others will spawn in a second or so later. Just don't drive into where they would be, or they can kill you by spawning on you. This is likely normal game behaviour. See the aircraft speed section of Game limits for more about this. Blue hell Blue hell is a term originating from the GTA franchise. It describes the place below the game map where all you can see is the sky and possibly semi-transparent world objects above, rendering the world completely blue. See this video at 0:40 for one possible way to enter blue hell. It's unknown what console was used in the video. It has been reported that when you crash a plane and it doesn't blow up, but instead, spirals out of control, it can enter blue hell. This has also happened when a wing is forced down into the ground. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patches are installed. It has been reported that if the Rebel drop container falls on you, you could end up in blue hell. Normally Rico just gets hurt when this happens. This was reported before the fourth patch, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. It has been reported that it's possible to crash a CS7 Thunderhawk into blue hell if flying in the mountains. Red light from a destroyed surveillance system Even after destroyed, surveillance system antennas will still be glowing red at night. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Guardia Massos V restricted area Guardia Massos V might stay as a restricted area after liberation. Even after all of Massos is taken over. It does not cause Heat. Restarting the game does not fix this. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Destroyed water tower still standing , both still standing. The statue is not a glitch.]] This happened after the Water tower was destroyed by being shot at from directly below. The player only noticed that the tower is up at a distance. This is an example of a harmless and generally good glitch. Leaving the area, or restarting the game fixes this, causing the tower to appear destroyed. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. The missions Three's Company and A Long and Dangerous Road break the game It has been reported that playing these missions on Xbox One can result in the game becoming stuck. It's impossible to exit the missions, even after completing them. Reloading the game, or dying will just reload the last checkpoint. At this time it's not known what exactly causes this. Turning the console off and on multiple times is reported to fix this. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Train crash teleporting It has been reported that while doing the Simpsons Easter egg below, a crash with two trains can cause the player to be teleported beyond Game limits, which crashes the game. At this time, there is no known fix, other than restarting the game. Tanks in A Long and Dangerous Road Annika warns about attacking tanks at some point in the mission A Long and Dangerous Road, but really there will only be more cars and motorcycles. It's currently unknown if this is a glitch, or an intended mission script change where the dialogue was just forgotten. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Glitched LOD at volcano island ruins at the north-east coast of the volcano.]] Go to the small islands just off the north-east coast of the Volcano Island in Medici. The ruins have broken Level Of Detail graphics that show the most distant version. The low resolution graphics are not solid and the high resolution pars are also there at the same time. Burning locomotive The locomotive spawns on fire sometimes and doesn't seem to take damage from it (or maybe it eventually does?). Since it's not known to be harmful, this is another example of a useful glitch, in the sense that it makes the game more entertaining. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Rico acts like he's receiving damage for no reason It has been reported that Rico can start acting like he's receiving damage from nothing at all. This is reported to happen after the missions Three's Company and/or Abandon Ship. It has been reported that restarting the console will fix this for some, but not for others. It has also been reported that going to a different game may get rid of the glitch. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Stria Kavala can't be saved at a garage When bringing a Stria Kavala to Marios garage, the game makes the saving noise, but the screen doesn't show the correct animation for it. Alessia says that the car can now be dropped, but it doesn't unlock in the Rebel drop list. When brought to the garage again, Alessia says that they don't need that car anymore. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Minor porting issue Go to the game menu "leaderboards" tab and look at the sub-tabs. At the ends of these there are icons for "LT" and "RT", referring to "left trigger" and "right trigger", which are buttons on a console controller. The sub-tabs can still be navigated using the mouse pointer (which most PC gamers probably use here anyway), but it just looks odd. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Some leaderboard scores are not displaying correctly If there's a score that has no listed score at all from any of ones Steam friends, then the sentence "This user is better than XX% of players" will be invisible. To make it appear, the player has to press the down arrow key. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Old grapple model The model for the JC2 Grappler is used after Rico has received the new version, though there seem to be no other associated problems. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Floating non-solid people and guns was able to just clip through her. ...What?]] Sometimes rarely it's possible to see a floating Mounted Gun, or Rebellion soldier at some liberated bases. There are no known specific reoccurring locations for this and so far they've all been non-solid, so it's not a significant problem. It is believed to happen when a vehicle somehow fails to load. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Floating people after failed sidemission It has been reported that if you do a "Convoy Rescue" Random Encounter and die during the mission, then the CS Baltdjur and army cars will still be there. Moving the vehicles makes the soldiers continue floating there and hold their guns. If the player grapples them, they fall through the ground. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Boat hijacking glitch Grapple to a yacht/boat and enter from the rear end. Then kill the driver. If you then enter the drivers seat, the person driving the boat will be thrown out but Rico will just be floating in the air. Youtube video. There doesn't have to be a driver in the boat and you don't need to kill the driver. If you use rebel drop it will still glitch but you can't drive the boat. Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 3